my summer
by freewis
Summary: this is a frozen fic, Olaf a handsome guy with a very pleasing attitude: outgoing, easy going, and energetic meets our aloof ice queen Elsa, what would happen if they clash? opposite attracts so I hope they do attract and everything will fall into places :) note: this would only be 7-10 chapters I guess? please read:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY, so here's another frozen fic of mine, the prompt was given by my new friend zzeus11, I hope I'l' make this one a good one, but please guys bear with me :) and please review as you may see fit :) thanks! **

**Enjoyy ^.^**

CHAPTER 1

I never thought that someone like me who only cowers in fear and hides in my shadow can have these feelings. I grew up in a broken family, not knowing what family is, the world love unknown to me. My father left me and my mom when he got laid off his work and owing a lot of money to every people he knew, he got so depressed and we became a burden to him. My mom was shattered into pieces, she loved dad as no other person can ever make her felt that way, her eyes only focused on him, and now that dad has left us, the only image of this single person is now gone. Mom is unemployed so we lived with my grandparents, thankfully they took us in.

Years had passed and my mom recovered, she tried to build rapport with me, but it was too late. I grew up with no loving father, no sweet touches of my mother when I'm sick, so obviously I shut people out. I'm afraid to be hurt all over again, and I am not taking that risks for the same people.

But after that one point in my life, I began to change and now it leads me here to this very altar where I stand, looking at my most beloved partner, waiting for our exchanges of vows. _It was back then when I'm in my first year college..._

I was walking towards my locker when I bumped into someone, it's not my fault really I think. Well anyway, the books I was holding were now scattered all over the place, and so I hastily grabbed each one of them, and looked at the man who was staring at me like an idiot.

"_Care to help?!" _I slightly yelled, increasing the pitch of my voice.

"_Uh- yeah yeah of course, I'm really sorry miss, I wasn't looking , anyway hi ! I'm Olaf!", _grinning like a moron and offering his hand to me. But woah, he is a handsome man! I mean yeah he's quite good looking, his hair is one of those modern boys I mean very stylish, the color of his eyes were hazel brown, and his nose, really attractive, I can't explain how attractive but anyway he's handsome and unexpectedly easy-going and energetic one I guess?

Well anyway, I took the books he recovered and turned back at him, ignoring his friendly approach and whatnot, and went straight to my was our first meeting.

Days had passed, and that guy's been on mind ever since, I dunno- well, it's just like there's something about him that he radiates happiness, you know like some clown in a party , only this guy is way way handsome to be a clown. I was out of my trance, when I heard a thud then sat behind me. Oh goodness gracious! Snap out of it Elsa, you're in a school, in a classroom and most of all you're here to learn not daydreaming! And don't forget you're a lone wolf, you're the ice queen, no one mattered and no one will ever matter. And then again I was in a trance.

"_Uh hi! Hello?" _said a cheery voice and I was out of daydreaming again.

"_Uh? He-hi!" _I answered cheerfully. 'Oh great queen, you're a lone wolf alright?!' having two personalities, or two minds is really hard I guess.

"_Glad you replied, what are you thinking about? Anyway remember me? Olaf? The guy who bumped you?"_. I raised my brows and realized that the same guy I was thinking about is right in front of me.

"_Uh yeah course I remember, who wouldn't right with a face- I mean who wouldn't with that annoying face of yours" _as I was stuttering with my words but with my ice queen face on.

"_Ouch that hurts, look I'm really sorry about the other day, and I hope we can be friends?" _he said looking apologetically but sad at the same time.

'Okay Elsa, you've hurt this little handsome man, you're an ice queen alright! But you must apologize.' says my other self or would I say my fucking conscience.

"_Uhm sorry, don't think about it, well-", _then the bell rang indicating the start of the class, "_class's starting, so talk to ya later" _I said hurrying and looked away and unpacked my bag, getting my books and notebook out. 'did you just said _later? _Boy am i getting soft' I told to myself and looked in front , at the same time as the professor came in.

Just before the bell rings, my things were already packed ready to go, boy am I not opening up that easily, even to a very little handsome boy beside me. And without a hitch, the bell rang, students came rushing out of the room, I pushed myself up and ran for my life, I heard Olaf calling, "_Hey! MIss! We'll talk right? I haven't got your name! Miss!" _Wow, he really wanted to talk huh, but well sorry, not yet. I ran faster and seconds later I was out of sight.

'_I'm the ice queen, no one matters and will matter.' _my very motto in life.

**end of ch 1 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up early, I'm afraid to get late you see, I'm quite studious, barely because I want to finish my college then work and settle on my own. I want to break free in this house that only make me felt like an outcast and a big burden for them. Well, I'm still blessed that they pay for my college, maybe it's just me or maybe it's the world that felt something wrong. Anyway...

I went to school like any other day, it was 2 days ago since I left Olaf calling for me in that Trigonometry class. And luckily, he's not in my other subjects so I'll only see him every Tuesday.

I was on my way to my Physics class when I bumped into someone, "_Ouch!" _I fell to my knees and again my books scattered, I looked up to see the face of the annoying brat who bumped me.

"_Oh shit! I'm sorry-" _the voice were familiar, "_Shit!hey ! I'm so sorry I bumped into you again !" . _Yeaah, shit, it's him again! Why do we always bumped with each other?

"_Why do you always bumped into me? Are you doing this intentionally?" _now I'm really pissed off. The other students coming out of the said room were now looking at us. But I don't care.

"_No, I swear, this is not intentional! Why would I do that?" _he's panicking now, so he knew how to make that kind of face, I thought all he knew was to put that idiotic grin on his face screaming like ' I love warm hugs!' and I chuckled to myself thinking about it.

"_okay, maybe I think you're some kind of a stalker? Following me everywhere? Or just a random bully." _I said raising my left eye brow once again.

"_Woah- first I'm not a bully, and secondly I'm not a stalker and I'm definitely not stalking you." _he said with a really annoyed voice.

The crowd cheered and cooed behind me, "well yeah he got me! Why did I even thought about that?! Damnit!' My face were really red, gosh! Never been embarrassed like that and take note in front of that crowd of students. I ran as fast as I can and went through him, ignoring him again.

Then someone grabbed my arm, "_look, I'm sorry, I - I didn't meant to embarrass you okay?' _Olaf said with his very worried tone. I just glared at him and withdrew my arm from his clasp. Then went straight to find a seat. He looked dejected but I don't care, who does he think he is, well seconds passed and the crowd outside the room were gone, students from this class started to fill the room.

It's Tuesday now and I'll have Trigo again, god this subject is so boring but well I kinda love Math so whatever. I entered the room and saw the handsome guy near my sit. His eyes were searching for something or someone when our eyes met.

"_Hey! Finally " _waving his hand towards me. 'Oh well, here we go again'

I walked toward my seat and placed my bag and get my things out. Then Olaf, who keeps on staring at me with his hopeful eyes, like a loyal dog waiting for his master to feed him, started to talk , "_Hey uhm I'm sorry again for how many times I need to say this, uhm can you tell me your name? "_

I faced him and kept a stoic face, "_yeah, okay. Elsa, Elsa Arendelle" _

His face brightened up , "_does that mean you forgive me? " _

"_I did say yeah, what else do that mean?" _i said with an irritated tone . Well he's really annoying.

"_Yay! Does that mean we're friends?", _I stared at him, friends? What friends? Oh god our first trigo class, he did mention about being friends, just before I could say no,

"_i'm so happy! You know what I like warm hugs!" _then he hugged me so tight.

I felt like I'm gonna crush then I realized what he just said about warm hugs, I started to laugh and oops!

"_you know you should laugh more, Elsa, I like your voice!" _said Olaf grinning his ass off.

I felt flames on my cheeks and I know I'm starting to blush, so I looked away and focused on my things.

"_hey, are you mad? Please don't be mad, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything?" _Olaf with his worried tone again.

Gosh who am I to make this handsome energetic guy to look stupid and undeniably cute when apologizing.

"_No-no it's okay, so friends?" _I offered my hand to him, and I thought ' who is he to make me offer a handshake?!'

There and then I realized how this guy, Olaf, would make my life turned 180 degrees.

**Okay, so I made it to ch 2, but the next update would be maybe next week so bear with me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I was on my way to school now, grabbed my toast and fled to my car. I remembered Olaf, his goofy attitude and how he like warm hugs, he really got me there, I wanted to laugh my ass out. He's a pretty good guy despite his cool looks.

I'm on my next class now, English I, the professor kept on talking about a story of two sisters loving each other, okay that's odd, incest, well I don't care that much coz I don't know what love is , hell god knows , I don't even have a single friend.

_Then I saw him... _

_Olaf..._

Yeah I can say he's my friend right? He said so, so I guess I do have a friend and an annoying one at that.

_What is he doing? Is he looking at me? _

And the bell rang, the class was dismissed.

"_Elsa! Hi! " _Olaf said almost running towards Elsa.

"_Uh hi-hello Olaf, what brings you here?" _

"_I just wanted to invite you on lunch? If that's okay with you?" _asked Olaf.

"_Well yeah, sure, don't you have other friends? I-i didn't meant it in a bad way." _Elsa fidgeted. No one has ever invited her to lunch, she was always alone, eating alone, with no one to talk with during break time.

"_Well, I do have other friends, but I want to be best of friends with you!" _Olaf grinning widely than before. He doesn't know what he saw at Elsa but he really wanted to be best of friends with her. He hates how gloomy the girl looks like, like it's the end of the world or wanted to make that girl smile, be happy, that's what.

Elsa then nodded and the two went out of the room and proceeded to the canteen. People were literally looking at the two, honestly speaking, they're like a couple of perfection. Elsa is popular for being pretty, perfect, untouchable, pretty and being an ice queen. Her schoolmates from high school were also in Arendelle, so a lot of people knew how Elsa acts. Beside him, the new guy, energetic, always happy, easy going and most of all handsome! Girls can't get enough of him. And with the two in sight, they're really prefect for each other. The students stared and gawked at them , but the two paid no mind to them.

They're now seated side by side like other couples do. Elsa doesn't know what love is, heck she doesn't know what couples do.

"_Hey, we can, you know, get to know each other, can I ask a few questions about you?" _Olaf initiated as he was chewing on his pizza.

"_Yeah sure, go ahead". 'Why am I so obedient when I'm with him? And really? I agreed to getting-to-know-each-other?' _

"_okay, so first what's your favorite food?color?music?books? I mean do you read books? What kind of novels, is it novels? Or textbooks? - "_

Elsa gestured her hand for Olaf to stop his rambling.

"_Easy, I can't answer all of that in one sentence. But I will." _Elsa smirked as she realized how excited the boy was. She wasn't alone, she really does have a friend, and she's really eating and talking with someone for the first time in forever. She herself is getting excited as well.

"_My favorite food is chocolate, music, hmm I like the song let it go of frozen, books I read novels any genre will suffice and of course I read textbooks." _Elsa answered as she held for her breath. Okay, rambling isn't a good idea.

Olaf just smiled as Elsa rambled, she was cute when she smiled, but her flustered face, really that's another level.

As Elsa stopped talking he started to talk about himself, and then the answer and question portion ended when lunch was over.

"_So, time's up huh! Thank you Elsa for coming with me!" _then Olaf hugged Elsa, he gave his warmest hug to the girl. "_I'd really like to do this everyday, would that be okay with you?" _

"_Your welcome Olaf, and I enjoyed it too! If you really want to this everyday, that's perfectly fine with me. " _Elsa answered with a delighted voice. God , her happiness is all over her face. Guess the goofy attitude of Olaf rubbed on her.

As she was turning back and ready to go for her next class, Olaf grabbed her arm.

"_Ah, Elsa, can I ge-get your number? You know so we can hang out more often." _Olaf then released her arm.

"_Yeah sure, here, 0906-xxx-xxxx". _Then Olaf happily gave her his number, and the two said their goodbyes and walked to their own classes.

On the back of Elsa's mind, she thought, _how did Olaf knew where my class was? _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Since the time when they first shared their lunch time, Olaf kept on texting Elsa, informing her of what he did for the day almost like a daily report of his life.

Elsa was happy enough, to have someone she can actually talk to and even text with them.

They shared lunch everyday, having aware of both of their schedules, it continued for months and now they are set of bestfriends.

Olaf actually pulled out Elsa out of her shell, and now Elsa's starting to reach with others.

'_Uhm hi! I'm Rapunzel - you can call me Pun for short, uh can I sit here? Everywhere's full' _asked the blond girl shyly. She knew Olaf , the cheery handsome guy, but the one that bothers her, is the ice queen, Elsa.

'_yeah sure! No problem, can't have you standing there eating your lunch now, do we?' _answered Elsa.

The girl practically squealed in delight,' _omygosh! Thank you Elsa!'_

'_uh-how do you know my name?' _Elsa inquired.

'_duh oh my gosh Els! Everyone knows you, the princess of Arendelle! The pretty gorgeous perfect smart pretty and all! and of course this handsome guy Olaf!' _she smirked towards Olaf.

'_uh thanks?' _said Elsa. And did she just said Els? Oh great, just great someone she barely knew, but knew her has given her a pet name at their first meeting.

They ate silently, pretty much hungry huh, when Pun cracked the ice.

'_so, this might sound silly, but are you guys you know?' _raising her eye brows to Elsa.

'_what you know?' _Elsa asked.

'_duh! Like you know some sort of a couple? Love birds?' _squealed Pun. This girl is really pushing the limits at their first meeting. But to be honest, Elsa like the girl, another energetic one at that. She didn't find her annoying.

'_Uh that ! Nope - no we're not a thing, we're just bestfriends right snowflake?' _Olaf glanced at Elsa.

The girl couldn't contain her squeal, '_OmyGod! You're really a thing you know? You even call her snowflake! C'mon don't be a cheapskate! Spill the beans!' _

'_haha, you're a lively one I'll give you that!', _Elsa said as she chuckles, ' _nope really we're just bestfriends, the guy's just sweet calling pet names, I call him sunshine you know. '_

The squeal at Pun's voice toned down but still rambled, '_gods Els! Your so gorgeous! Even your laugh is angelic, why so perfect huh?_

Elsa then just laughed at the girl's statement. Yeah, she like the girl, they can be really close.

Weeks passed and Pun and Elsa are really great friends now, she even introduced her set of friends to Olaf and Elsa, making them now a large group.

For the first time in her life, she belonged. Elsa can never ask for more. Unknown to her, Olaf her very best friend was starting to feel something for her.

Now they are partying at Oaken's bar, they managed to bring the ice queen with them. All the members of the group are there, Flynn-Pun's boyfie, Merida, Meg, Anna and Herc. They offered a ton of drinks to Elsa for her first drinking session.

'_Cmon Els! One last sip and you're done!' _cheered the group.

'_shaaddupp you guys! You kept on giving me booze and whatever, I'm totally buzzed!' _Elsa managed to say, her eyes half open, the booze and liquor starting to get to her.

Pun then pulled her to the dance floor, '_this will make you feel better Els! Let it go!' _

The two then danced their hearts out with their other friends except Olaf, and Elsa really felt better,she felt so free, and really, she's good at dancing! Gods the people around them cheered for her, then somebody now is dancing with her, some random guy who can't stay on the sides when this chick's grooving.

The music changed into a slower pace, making the dance intimate, Pun is now dancing with Flynn and very close with each other. The others then did the same.

Elsa then was pulled by the random guy who danced with her earlier.

'_Hey, uhm you're hot you know that? What's your name?' _inquired the guy. He's also good looking actually, having the same shade of hair as Elsa's.

'_I know- people kept saying that,' _then Elsa hiccuped, oh the booze is really getting to her, '_Elsa, you?'_

Then before the guy can answer back, Olaf hindered them. He pushed the guy and pulled Elsa.

'_Now snowflake, you're drunk, let's get outta here' _Olaf hissed, he's obviously angry.

'_Wait sunshine, I want to dance with him, later okay?' _Elsa then placed her hand at the boy's shoulder.

Olaf's ears were ringing, no way he'd let her Elsa- wait Elsa- dance with some random guy with lust on his eyes for the girl. She then pulled Elsa and carried her in a piggy back, not caring to everyone who he bumped to.

The guy then shout, '_Jack! Jack's my name! See you Elsa!' _

Then Elsa just waved her hand without looking to where the voice came from.

But Olaf now is certain, he really loves Elsa but he knows he can't just tell her how he feels, he can't ruin Elsa's world especially now that she's starting to open up.

He then decided, _I'll be his guardian and bestfriend, I'll conceal this feelings until the right time._

**_A/N: Okay , now Olaf fell in love with his bestfriend, but how can he conceal his feelings? Will he succeed? What would make him forget about Elsa. Soooo look forward for the next update! :) _**


End file.
